


Domesticated.

by LookingForSophie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForSophie/pseuds/LookingForSophie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexa and Ash have been living together for a while now, and she gets a little fed up of how messy he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticated.

“Seriously, Ashton, it’s your turn to do the dishes!” I complained. I’d been rooming with Ashton for the past year and getting him to do anything remotely domestic was impossible. All he did was play the drums too loud and drink and make mess. 

“I did them yesterday!” he complained back.

“That’s the thing about dishes Ashton, if you use them they need to be washed!” I rolled my eyes as I continued to tidy the living room.

“Why can’t you do them?” he asked from his spot on the sofa. Mikey had just gone home, and the place was a mess. They’d been playing video games all afternoon and eating crappy junk food. There were crisp wrappers, and coke cans everywhere. 

“Do you want to tidy in here instead then?” I asked, standing upright. How could two boys make so much mess?

“Alexa, seriously, chill out! It’ll get done.” he rolled his eyes. 

“By who? The cleaning fairy? Who do you think tidies up after you?” I spat angrily. Moving in with Ashton hadn’t been my idea. When my brother had told me Ash was looking for a flat mate I’d originally told him to get lost. I liked all of Michael’s friends, for the most part, but the idea of living with Ash was a nightmare. He was that awkward friend your little brother has, that tries too hard to be funny and hits on you all the time. I’d thought it was an awful idea, but when I had another argument with my parents I knew I had no other choice than to move out, and Ash was the only person willing to have me.

“I’m sorry, I guess I never really thought about it.” he paused his game to apologise, but he didn’t get up to help. 

“It’s whatever Ash. Just, can you at least go to your room so you’re not in the way?” I asked. All I wanted to do was sleep, I was exhausted. College was getting on top of me, as well as the fact I was sure I was about to lose my job. We were constantly dead, they had no use for me, and I was the newest member of staff. 

“Yeah, just let me finish this level.” he smirked, and I don’t know what happened, but something snapped in me. 

“No! No, you can’t ‘just finish your level’!” I snapped, “You can start pulling your weight! What did you even do before I came along?” I laughed sarcastically. 

“Alexa, calm down.” he frowned. 

“NO!” I shouted, and he stood, his body only inches from my own. He was a lot taller than me though, over a head taller than me. 

“FINALLY! Finally, you’re standing up for yourself!” he smirked, leaning his face down towards my own. 

“What are you talking about?” I spat, I was so angry I was seeing red. 

“I have been trying to get you to stand up for yourself! To stop you letting people walk all over you, it’s pathetic!” he smiled, a weight lifted off of his shoulders. “Now, dishes was it?” he smirked, and I felt myself boil over with rage.

“How dare you?” I shouted. 

“I was trying to help you.” he defended. 

“For this past year, you have made my life hell, and you’re trying to tell me it was to help me?” I spat. Could he be any more stupid?

“Mikey thought it was a good idea…” Ashton seemed to be losing some of the wind behind his argument and he was looking somewhat sheepish now.

“Well there you go then! Michael thought it was a good idea so it must be! My baby brother is always full of such bright ideas!” I laughed bitterly. 

“We were trying to help you! We won’t always be here to help you, and you needed to learn to stand up for yourself!” he frowned. 

“I don’t need you to stand up for me! I’ve been doing just fine without you!” I felt tears begin to roll down my face and it only made me more angry. I hated that I cried when I was angry, because it just made me look weak. 

“You have no idea what Mikey and I do for you!” he spat back, clearly angry at me. “How many times we’ve stopped idiots spiking your drink or taking advantage of you, or how many times we’ve stopped friends of yours taking advantage!” 

I felt my jaw go slack, and my heart was hammering in my chest. Ashton was red with anger, and I could see his adam's apple bobbing in his throat. He was angry, and that shocked me. Ash didn’t do angry. Sometimes he got tired and grouchy, but never angry, and not with me. 

“You have no idea what we do for you.” he sighed, his anger ebbing away. 

“I’m…sorry.” I stuttered, still in shock. 

“I don’t want you to be sorry, Alexa. I just want you to see what we do for you, because we care about you. We love you.” he frowned. 

“I know, and I’m sorry. I just, I wish you’d do more around the house. I’m thankful for you letting me stay here, because I don’t know what I’d do if you didn’t, but I’m stressed enough as it is without you not pulling your weight around the house.” I sighed. I just didn’t have it in me to do it any more. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll start doing more around the house.” he smiled softly, “We were just trying to help you. If you can’t stand up to me then how are you going to stand up to anyone else?” he asked, and I had to admit he kind of had a point. I let people walk all over me, but that was just who I was, and just because I had snapped at him once doesn’t mean that is going to change any time soon.

“So, dishes?” I asked and he nodded. 

I followed him into the kitchen, and he began to wash up and I dried and put them away. It felt nice being this domestic with him. I did like Ash. He was one of my best friends. He was funny and smart and talented, and he looked out for me. He was a good friend, and someone I loved spending time with. 

We were halfway through doing the dishes when Ash burst out in a rendition of Barbie Girl by Aqua. “I’m a barbie girl, in a Barbie world!” he screamed, not even attempting to sing in tune, but I didn’t care, I just laughed and sung along with him. 

He finally finished the dishes, and I was just about to ask him if he wanted to watch a film when he flung bubbles at me. I stared at him in shock for a moment before grabbing a handful of bubbles myself and flinging them at him. He giggled, and what had started out as us just doing the dishes had turned into a full on bubble war. 

Ten minutes later, we were both lying on the floor in fits of laughter, soaked through to the skin. “I needed that.” I laughed, lying my head on his shoulder. 

“I’m just glad I could make you laugh.” he smiled down at me, his face only inches from my own. I’d never noticed how nice he smelled before, or how golden his eyes really were. 

“I’m going to kiss you.” he said, not giving me any time to protest, because before I knew it his lips were pressed against my own. I thought about pulling away, but the feeling of his lips against my own felt so right and so good, so I just deepened the kiss. 

“I’m sorry.” he mumbled, as he pulled his mouth from my own.

“Don’t be.” I whispered, pushing my lips back against his.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” he admitted sheepishly, when I finally pulled away.

“That makes one of us.” I muttered, I was confused. Up until now I’d never thought of him as anything more than a friend, but I couldn’t deny how good and right that kiss had felt. 

“I’ve liked you for as long as I can remember, and if you’re not ready to return that, then I’ll wait. I’ll wait for you, as long as you need me too.” he was forceful this time. 

“I…” I didn’t know what to say to that. I wanted to tell him he didn’t have to wait, because I liked him too, but I wasn’t sure. Until now I’d been so sure he was just a friend. “How about we just see where this goes?” I offered smiling up at him, and he smiled back down at me and placed a kiss on my nose.

“It’s okay, like I said, I’ll wait.” Ash smiled, and it was magnetic. I leant up and placed another kiss on his mouth. He was willing to wait and I was willing to try. What more could we ask for? 

“Thank you, Ash.” I smiled, dropping my head back to his shoulder, and somehow I didn’t doubt we’d make this work. It just felt right.


End file.
